


Niceties

by ghostboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lucius pays Sirius a surprise visit, M/M, Maurader's Era, Pre-Harry's birth, too much scotch for sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His mind screamed at him to tell the blonde to get his fucking hands off him as the caress moved up his shoulder and over to his neck. Instead he could only ask, “Whatthefuck are you doing?”  </p><p>Lucius pays Sirius a visit and Sirius could be a bit drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niceties

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, and a kiss

A little too much scotch, and his vision was slightly blurred. 

Sirius blinked twice, attempting to remedy the blurred vision, as he stared out the front door of the two-story, red brick home. A frown touched his lips as recognition hit him. “What are you doing here?” a slight slur to the words, an indication of how much of the liquor he had downed tonight.

 

Lucius Malfoy’s own smile was coldly polite. “Aren’t you going to invite me in, Sirius?” The words were articulate, soft-spoken, yet a tiniest hint of disgust could be heard in them if one was paying attention.

Sirius, however, didn’t catch it. Too much scotch.

“Invite you in?” he repeated the words as he shoved a hand through his hair, “Why would I do that? What are you doing here?” “I am here at your cousin’s behest,” the blonde replied, brushing a hand down the leg of his pants as though smoothing away a wrinkle. Seeing the other man‘s bewildered look, he clarified, “Narcissa sent me. She believes you and I should make an attempt to ‘get along‘ a bit better. It’s a bit nippy out here. Am I to stand in the doorway all night, Sirius?” 

Sirius frowned again, but stepped aside to allow Lucius to enter. He then turned and headed into the living room; a moment later he returned to the front hall, followed by two giggling ‘ladies’. “Must we go?” the brunette hanging on his arm pouted, running a hand down his bare stomach, “We’re having fun.” “Yes you must,” Sirius shoved them lightly out the door, “I’ll see you later.” He shut the door before the girls could respond, and turned to face his new guest. The two men stared at one another in silence for a moment, then Sirius muttered, “Care for a drink?” He strode down the hall and toward the den without waiting for a response. He could hear Lucius’s footsteps trailing behind him.

Sirius had poured scotch into two glasses by the time Lucius entered the den. The blonde accepted the drink which was shoved toward him; he watched, slightly amused, as Sirius gulped down his own drink, then threw himself on the couch and looked up at him. “Narcissa sent you,” Sirius eyed him suspiciously, “Why?” “She was fond of you, at one point,” Lucius crossed the room and sat his glass on a small, glass-topped table, before moving around the couch, trailing his fingertips along it’s velvet back, to stand behind it and Sirius. “Perhaps she still has hope for you, Black.” Sirius gave soemthing akin to a snort and muttered, “Right.”

“Never underestimate the will of a woman, Sirius. Surely you know by now that they’re more determined and clever than they show themselves to be.”

Sirius shrugged a shoulder, muttered a word that could have been “maybe”, and let his head fall back against the couch. He peered up at his ‘guest’ through shaggy hair that fell over his eyes. A smirk touched his lips as he met Lucius’s blue gaze; the man was standing behind him, looking as refined and dignified as ever. “You can sit down, you know,” he muttered, uncertain if his words were heard and not really caring.

“I’m fine where I am,” Lucius assured. 

He studied the man, tapping his fingers on the back of the couch where his arm rested casually. “Always have to have the advantage point, don’t you Malfoy?” Sirius reached over and snatched up the drink that the blonde hadn’t yet touched. He downed it in two gulps then tossed the glass in the general direction of the fireplace. The glass hit the stone hearth and shattered. He glanced in that direction, then his eyes returned to the man who stood behind him. Lucius was staring at him, an unrecognizable look on his face. Or, perhaps it was recognizable; he was just too drunk to realise it for what it was.

“Quite impulsive, aren’t you?” Lucius commented; a moment later the man’s hand closed over his fingers, which were still taptaptapping the back of the couch. A smirk touched his lips -he had no issue with annoying the other man, hence the tapping- but he said nothing. His eyes went to the ceiling and he stared at it, his head swimming from alcohol and lack of sleep. “So Narcissa sent you,” he finally muttered, “To do..what? Play nice with her disowned family?” “Something like that,” Lucius responded quietly. Sirius rolled his eyes; it was then he realized that Lucius still had his hand in that firm grip. He glanced at their hands and then tilted his head back to look up at the blonde behind him. Too much scotch. His head swam with the action and he closed his eyes. 

He opened them again as he felt fingertips trail from his hand, up his arm. His bewildered gaze met Lucius’ steady one, and even in his drunken state he knew the caress wasn’t accidental. His mind screamed at him to tell the blonde to get his fucking hands off him as the caress moved up his shoulder and over to his neck. Instead he could only ask, “Whatthefuck are you doing?” He started to raise up and pull away as the blonde’s touch trailed up this throat, but the other man suddenly had a handful of his hair, holding him in place.

“Whatthefuckareyoudoing?” 

A hint of a smile touched Lucius’s lips. He leaned a bit closer and whispered near Sirius’s ear, “I’m playing nice with my dear wife’s precious cousin.”

The stream of obscenities were on the tip of Sirius’s tongue but before he could utter them, lips closed on his own. It was completely unexpected and he froze in shock, and Lucius took full advantage of it. The blonde’s lips possessed his own and, when the man’s tongue slid into his mouth, Sirius’s gasp was of more than surprise.

Sirius was stunned by his own reactions. His mind screamed. His body screamed. The two were screaming different tunes. This was Lucius Malfoy, for fuck’s sake! He fucking hated Lucius Malfoy! Yet his body was responding to the man’s (quite skilled) kiss. It left him confused. It left him shaken. It left him responding to the kiss despite his atrophied mind’s raging protests.

Both men were breathless when Lucius finally pulled away. Sirius stared, wide-eyed, at the blonde; it was one of the few times in his life when he was completely speechless. The other man leaned in again and nipped his lower lip. Sirius’s gasp was barely audible but wasn’t missed by the blonde. The other man shot him a smirk and released his hold on his hair. 

Lucius straightened and brushed the wrinkles from his clothing, as if he hadn’t just kissed one of the men he most loathed. Still, loathing sometimes went hand in hand with lust.. He raised his blue eyes as Sirius pushed up off the couch, nearly staggering in his rapid movements. 

“Whathefuck..” 

“I’m merely playing nice,” Lucius repeated his words of earlier, his smirk firmly in place as he moved gracefully across the room to stand before the sputtering, drunk man. He leaned in close to Sirius’s ear and added, his voice a mere breath of warmth, “Next time I see you, I won’t play so nice. You’ll enjoy it far more. Expect another visit soon.”

His cane clicked on the stone floor as he made his exit, leaving Sirius to stare after him in disbelief.

And anticipation.


End file.
